1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flexible display panels that are foldable or rollable have been developed. These panels may be manipulated by a user to have a preferred shape. One type of foldable display panel includes electrical elements on a plastic substrate and support parts for the panel that rotate relative to a central axis.